gtaczfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tommy Vercetti
''Thommas Tommy Vercetti je hlavní hrdina dílu GTA Vice City. Nadaboval ho Ray Liotta. thumb|left|166px|Tommy Vercetti '''Brzký život..' Thomas se narodil v Liberty City roku 1951. Nenarodil se zrovna do bohaté rodiny, ale ani nepatřil do té chudší vrstvy. Byl to prostě normální chlapec. Jeho otec vlastnil obchod na tisk papírů, a Tommy mu občas pomáhal s čistěním válečků, samozdřejmě proto, aby si vydělal nějaký peníz. Bohužel, měl špatný vztah s matkou. Jaký ? To bohužel nevíme. Sedmdesátá léta.. Kolem roku 1971 se Thomas přidal k Forellimu (Italsko-Americká mafie). Jak pokračoval, rostl nejen jeho respekt, ale i moc v rodině. V roce 1971 se Sonny Forelli, kvůli obavám o rostoucí moc Thommase, rozhodl, že na něj přichystá smrtící past v Harwoodu ( čtvrť v Liberty City ). Nicméně, Tommy nejenomže past přežil, ale zabil i všech 11 mužů kteří ho měli zlikvidovat. Díky tomu se dostal před soud. Naštěstí pro něho, díky tomu že neprozradil nic o rodině, se mafie postarala aby nedostal trest smrti. Ve vězení si odseděl 15 let. Rok 1986.. Díky Sonnymu byl Tommy propuštěn z vězení. Jenže aby nezjistil že na něho rodina ušila boudu, rozhodl se Sonny poslat Thommase do Vice City aby splnil drogový obchod. Tommy tedy letí, společně s Harrym, Leeem a ve Vice City se setkává s Kenem Rosenbergem. Společně okamžitě jedou na místo předání, do doků. Bohužel , je na ně nachystaná past. Harry a Lee jsou zabiti, pouze Tommy a Ken utečou do bezpečí. thumb|center|420px Výtejte ve Vice City.. Tommy volá Forellimu a oznamuje mu že se obchod nepodařil. Bohužel pro něj, Sonny Forelli není člověk který by to pochopil a dává mu jasně najevo, že chce zpátky prachy nebo drogy. Tommy zprvu pracuje pro Kena aby si vydělal pár peněz. Potká Lance Vanceho, který se snaží pomstít svého bratra ,jenž byl také zabit při obchodu. Později se znich stanou parťáci. thumb|left|95px|ColonelPráce, Práce, Vražda.. Tommy začíná pracovat pro Juana Cortéze,známého též jako Colonel, muže který zprostřetkoval již proběhnutý obchod. Ten začíná pátrat po osobě, která nachystala na Tommyho past. Mezitím pro Colonela Thommas ukradne nákresy raketových technologií a zabíjí Gonzaleze v jeho sídle. Později si je Colonel jistý, že přepadení naplánoval Ricardo Diaz. Žádá tedy Tommyho, aby začal pro Diaze pracovat. Tommy tedy splní pro Diaze společně s Lancem pár úkolů , načež si získají od Richarada respekt. Lance se poté pokouší Diaze zabít, jenže neuspěje a je zajat Richardovými muži. Naštěstí pro něho ho Tommy zachránil ,společně pokračují a zabíjí Richarda Diaze v jeho sídle. thumb|100px|Richardo Diaz Velké změny.. Smrt Richarda Diaze přináší do Vice City spoustu změn. Z Thommase, který nadále pokračuje v trestné činosti, se stává úspěšný obchodník. Začal nakupovat podniky jako Malibu Club, Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory, InterGlobal Films a Print Works. Během této doby začne Tommy pracovat pro řadu dalších zločinců, včetně vůdce kubánského gangu Umberto Robiny. Dále pracuje pro Averyho Carringtona se kterým obchoduje s nemovitostmi. Nakonec Tommy pomůže utéc Juanovi Cortézovi z města. Kde jsou moje prachy , aneb jak si boháč pro smrt přišel. V Sonnym Forellim roste neklid , jelikož pořád čeká na svoje peníze. Pošle tedy několik svých mužů, aby si vyzvedli peníze z Tommyho podniků. To se ale Tommymu nelíbí, a tak zabije Forelliho muže a chystá se mu dát falešné peníze tištěné v jeho firmě Print Wokrs. Tommy se setkává se Sonnym na jeho statku, kde ho Forelli informuje, že Lance Vance byl poslán jím, aby ho špehoval, a že on na něho poslal zabijáky v Hardwoodu. Zvrhne se přestřelka, při které Sonny Forelli a Lance Vance umírají. Následně na to se z Tommyho Vercettiho a Kena Rosenberga stávájí nejmocnější muži ve Vice City. O pár let později. Oboum dvoum se daří, jenže Ken propadne drogám, a tak Tommy zaplatí Kenovy rehabilitaci a protidrogovou léčbu v San Andreas, jak můžeme vidět v GTA San Andreas The Introduction.